The Mumbly Cartoon Show
The Mumbly Cartoon Show is a segment of The Tom & Jerry/Grape Ape/Mumbly Show, later syndicated as a stand-alone show. It is so titled to fit the meter of the original theme song. Overview Lt. Mumbly (Don Messick) is a snickering canine police detective who wears a trenchcoat and drives a decrepit car that barely holds together. Taking orders from Chief Shnooker (John Stephenson), Mumbly pursues various criminals, but is denied credit for actually arresting them. Development The Mumbly Cartoon Show was originally conceived as an extension of the Magnificent Muttley segments from Dastardly & Muttley in Their Flying Machines. However, due to Hanna-Barbera's ownership dispute with Heatter-Quigley over the Wacky Races characters, Muttley's visual design was changed into Mumbly. Peter Falk is said to be another inspiration for Mumbly. In the film The Great Race, Falk played Max Meen, a role analogous to Muttley. On television, Falk's Columbo character, also a police lieutenant, wore a raincoat and drove a broken-down car, as Mumbly would do. Episodes # Fleetfeet vs. Flatfoot # The Great Car Heist # The Magical Madcap Caper # The Big Breakout Bust # The Return of Bing Bong # The Super-Dooper Super Cop # The Big Ox Bust # The Great Graffiti Gambit # Taking Stock # The Littermugg # The Perils of the Purple Baron # The Fatbeard the Pirate Fracas (Thanksgiving broadcast) # The Big Snow Foot Snow Job # Sherlock's Badder Brudder # The UFO's a No-No # Hyde and Seek Credits * Executive Producers: Joseph Barbera and William Hanna * Director: Charles A. Nichols * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Associate Producer: Alex Lovy * Story: Bill Ackerman, Larz Bourne, Tom Dagenais, Alan Dinehart, Don Jurwich, Joel Kane, Dick Kinney, Frank Ridgeway * Recording Directors: Wally Burr, Alex Lovy * Storyboard Direction: Tom Dagenais, Howard Post, Art Scott, Don Sheppard, Paul Sommer * Voices: Norman Alden, Henry Corden, Joan Gerber, Kathy Gori, Virginia Gregg, Bob Holt, Allan Melvin, Don Messick, Alan Oppenheimer, Joe E. Ross, Hal Smith, John Stephenson, Jean Vander Pyl, Janet Waldo, Lennie Weinrib, Frank Welker * Production Design: Bob Singer * Character Design: Alex Toth * Production Supervisor: Victor O. Schipek * Graphics: Iraj Paran * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Layout: John Ahern, Ed Benedict, Jamie Diaz, Hak Ficq, Owen Fitzgerald, Mo Gollub, Gary Hoffman, Jack Huber, Larry Huber, Alex Ignatiev, Ray Jacobs, Homer Jonas, Lin Larsen, Warren Marshall, Gregg Nocon, Tony Rivera, Linda Rowley, Bob Singer, Terry Slade, Al Wilson, Donna Zeller * Animation Supervisors: Ed Barge, Bill Keil * Animation: Carlos Alfonso, Ed Barge, O.E. Callahan, Lars Calonius, Rudy Cataldi, Steve Clark, Bob Goe, Bill Hutton, Volus Jones, Ed Love, Tony Love, Ken Muse, Margaret Nichols, Don Patterson, Juan Pina, Tom Ray, Veve Risto, Jay Sarbry, Ken Southworth, Dave Tendlar, Dick Thompson, Carlo Vinci, Xenia * Backgrounds: John Currin, Dennis Derrell, Robert Gentle, Al Gmuer, Richard Khim, Fernando Montealegre, Bill Proctor, Dennis Venizelos * Technical Supervisor: Frank Paiker * Checking and Scene Planning: Evelyn Sherwood * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Billie Kerns * Xerography: Robert "Tiger" West, Star Wirth * Sound Direction: Richard Olson, Bill Getty * Supervising Film Editor: Chip Yaras * Music Editor: Pat Foley, Greg Watson * Effects Editors: Richard Allen, Terry Moore * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Camera: George Epperson, Charles Flekal, John Curtis Hall, Ron Jackson, Jerry Smith, Norman Stainback, Roy Wade, Dennis Weaver * Production Manager: Jayne Barbera * A Hanna-Barbera Production * © 1977 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * RCA Sound Recording Category:ABC shows Category:Hanna-Barbera shows Category:The Funtastic Index